


【HQ!!】Happy Birthday My Honey【及日】

by summon1011



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summon1011/pseuds/summon1011





	【HQ!!】Happy Birthday My Honey【及日】

明天就是及川學長的生日了，怎麼辦？要送什麼才好？  
   
盯著牆上的月曆發呆，日向一臉苦惱的用著麥克筆把7月20號塗黑。  
自己最不擅長這種事了，但是兩人交往後的第一次過對方生日，不送什麼東西的話…  
   
及川學長一定會哭。  
   
說起來也是緣分，日向從來都沒想過會在職業排球隊裡會和及川相遇、甚至可以打到及川的托球，雖然隊上還有一大票日向認識的人，但是他們的位置都不是二傳手啊！  
   
『大、大王樣？居然會在這裡遇到你！！』  
『啥，那是什麼稱呼？給我好好的叫及川學長，你這個臭小不點！！』  
   
一想到兩人第一次相遇日向就想笑，那個狂跩酷炫屌炸天的形象本來一開始還好好的。  
   
『及川學長！好利害、好強、好酷！及川學長、及川學長，再一次、再讓我看一次！！』  
『哼！不強不厲害是要怎麼混？小不點你最好多學著點，還有，想要我再表演一次就拿牛奶麵包來換。』  
   
但是不知道什麼時候就變調了…  
   
『欸，給我等一下…小不點，你最近怎麼都不理我？』  
『哪有？及川學長不是說過你一個人的時候不要去打擾你嗎？』  
『我說過嗎？……好，那以後我一個人的時候你要來陪我。我現在一個人，小不點來陪我！』  
『咦？不要…我跟影山約好要去體育館練習必殺技。』  
『…………………』  
『等等等等……及川學長！？不要哭啊，你幹嘛突然哭了！？』  
   
然後就真的，只要日向不答應及川的任何要求及川就馬上落淚。  
無聲無息又面無表情地落淚，弄得日向以為這是最新的欺負人手段。  
   
   
   
及川滿心期待地看著牆上的月曆，高興地哼著歌。  
   
這是和日向交往後的第一個生日，對，好不容易告白成功而且還交往了！！  
想到要到達這段路途的經過，完全就是一部史詩級的血淚史…  
   
『小不點，我喜歡你。喜歡到想要跟你結婚的程度…』  
『及川學長想吃我手上的牛奶麵包就直接講嘛！』  
   
第一次的告白，及川拿到半塊牛奶麵包。  
   
『日向，我喜歡你。跟我交往好嘛？』  
『及川學長，你要是不快點決定好要買什麼飲料的話，可以先讓給後面的人買嗎？』  
   
第二次的告白，及川收到一句抱怨。  
   
『翔陽，我喜歡你。真的很喜歡…』  
『及川學長，電影院的場次沒有“我喜歡你”這部片，我們看別的好嗎？』  
   
第三次的告白，及川收到一個困擾的表情。  
   
第四次、第五次，甚至到第五十次、六十次…及川都得不到日向的回應。  
   
   
『是你告白的時間點太差了，學會閱讀空氣啊！垃圾川。』  
『小岩…不要再打擊我了，我好痛苦啊！！』  
『………作為你最好的朋友，給你示範一下。』  
『小岩！！』  
『髒死了！不要把你的鼻涕擦在我的衣服上！！』  
   
但是錯了，大錯特錯。  
   
『日向，我喜歡你。跟我交往好嗎？』  
『岩…岩泉學長…』  
   
岩泉實際示範的對象就是自己的目標，日向翔陽。  
及川這時候才發現，除了自己以外其他人都是敵人！情場上的那種！！  
   
『小岩，小岩你！！』  
『幹嗎？我樂意我告白不行嗎？不要以為日向只有你一個人追，下次不要讓我逮到機會！』  
『…………』  
『不要擺出那張臉，你還有更多敵人等著防範，記著。』  
   
這下子及川著急了，有勇無謀的情況下幾乎是一天一告白，弄得日向已經把及川的告白當成日常任務完全不予理會。  
   
『小不點，我愛你！！』  
『好喔，謝謝及川學長。啊，五色！！不是說好要一起練球的嗎？』  
   
『翔陽，我愛你！跟我交往吧！！』  
『我今天有點忙耶…啊！研磨，你在這裡啊？我們走吧！』  
   
『日向，我愛你！我已經規劃好海外的旅行了，我們…』  
『噓！先別吵，牛島學長正從海外打長途電話回來，安靜！』  
   
   
絕望。  
   
及川真的以為這一輩子都沒機會了，有了岩泉事件後，及川也不敢找人商量。  
終於等到了6月21號，日向生日的那天…  
   
『小不點，我喜歡你。喜歡你，喜歡到不行…但是及川學長已經喜歡到累了，小不點要是對及川學長覺得厭煩還是討厭的話，就在這個時候跟我說吧！我會好好地把喜歡你的這個情緒藏起來，不會再煩你了…所以，所以…翔陽，拜託…一次就好，最後再理我一次！』  
   
『………及川學長真的是很煩人又難纏。』  
   
結束了，這輩子最深的痛。  
   
『一開始那個跩個二五八萬似的及川學長到底去哪裡了？』  
   
再見了，這輩子最痛的傷。  
   
『這麼消極又沒自信的及川學長真的很不像及川學長。』  
   
對不起…喜歡上你以後，及川徹就不再是原本的及川徹了…  
   
『愛哭鬼。』  
『跟蹤狂。』  
『膽小狗。』  
『只顧著你自己，一點都不考慮我的感受！』  
   
對不起，真的很對不起…  
   
『第一百次的告白，我接受了！』  
   
………………？  
   
『幹嘛這麼驚訝，每天都被告白我也會受影響啊！』  
『………岩泉學長跟我告白的時後，我也有說…』  
『我喜歡的是及川學長。』  
   
喜歡？喜歡我？  
   
『及川學長，我喜歡你！！請跟我交往好嗎？』  
『……可以嗎？我……我可以嗎？』  
『及川學長沒有被告白過嗎？那可不是接受告白的正確說法啊！』  
   
我心愛的翔陽，真的是男子漢！！(爆哭)  
   
『我願意…我一直都在等著…小不點我好喜歡你！！』  
『就說不要哭了啦！………還有，及川學長，可以不要把鼻涕往我衣服上擦嗎？』  
…  
……  
………  
…………  
雖然過程真的很慘，但是小不點終於是我的人了！  
   
回想完過往，及川一臉滿意的拿起桌上的杯子把裡面的牛奶一飲而盡，接著背起包包出門。  
   
今天過後，我就可以收到小不點的禮物了！  
好期待，不知道小翔會送我什麼~♫

 

「怎麼辦？完全沒想法。」  
「日向呆子！你要是不吃，拉麵就糊掉了。」

日向抱著頭一臉苦惱，完全無視自己點的拉麵套餐已經上桌。散發著熱氣的拉麵不斷的誘惑還在等餐點的影山，看日向沒有動筷子的打算，就流著口水用筷子指著日向的拉麵。

「不准偷吃我的，你自己明明有點一樣的！！」  
「我先試試味道。」  
「啊啊啊！！還我、還我！！我的溫泉蛋！！影山大笨蛋！！」  
前方的食物革命如火如荼的展開，心不在焉的日向根本敵不過認真要吃的影山，日向節節敗退…  
   
「影山，不要再跟日向玩了。日向，發生什麼事了？這麼心不在焉的…」  
好心的出口制止影山，岩泉一臉擔心的問。  
   
就算是告白失敗，但心卻還沒認輸！  
這種心情不管是誰都是一樣的。  
   
影山是最先跟日向告白的，當然也是第一個被拒絕的。  
   
他知道他的搭檔是顆太陽，那光芒不但救了自己同時也照耀了不少人…  
前後左右都是情敵，但是就算環境這麼嚴苛，日向依舊是待在自己身邊！  
自信滿滿的告白、意想不到的被拒絕，現在還能像沒事的賴在日向身邊就是為了等待機會、剷除情敵！  
   
「不就是及川學長生日在煩惱要送什麼。日向呆子，連這種小事都要煩惱就證明你們根本不適合。」  
說著又吃了偷吃一口日向的麵。

「少在哪邊挑撥我和及川學長的感情了！……是在煩惱沒錯啦！是誰都會煩惱的好嘛？」  
說著又把拉麵往懷裡端，堅決不再讓影山吃到下一口。  
   
   
和影山的想法幾乎一樣，但是岩泉再怎麼說也是成熟穩重的大人…？  
   
被拒絕這一事岩泉可以當作人生歷練，但是日向接受及川告白這一事，岩泉簡直想把當初願意聽及川諮詢的自己拖去胖揍！！  
兩人的關係坦承後，岩泉就轉而當城堡下的騎士。  
日向要接受及川他認了，但是要是那傢伙敢讓日向不開心，及川徹就等著被他嚴刑制裁！  
   
「你以前要送日向生日禮物的時候不也傷透腦筋的問我嗎？別嘲笑日向了。影山，你的餐點來了，不要去搶日向的。」  
「嗚嗯！！……………好。」  
咬牙悶哼了一下，影山的表情猙獰的難以形容，但是眼前的是岩泉學長所以最後還是乖乖地應了一聲、乖乖地吃麵。

「你就隨便送送吧！拔路邊的野草回去給他，他也會很開心。」  
「太狠了吧！」  
「乾脆選在及川學長生日當天跟他分手。」  
「這個更狠…不對，我才沒有要跟及川學長分手的打算！！」

   
   
「心情很好？」  
「哪有，要跟你一起整理數據心情哪好得起來。」  
   
最好是，不要以為我沒聽到你在哼生日快樂歌。  
面對及川的謊言，黑尾也只是笑笑不戳破。  
   
黑尾對及川應該是要產生敵意的，就像研磨視及川為勁敵一樣，但是他卻不怎麼討厭及川。  
   
太慘了，及川的感情路一路走來實在太慘了…哈哈哈哈哈((大爆笑  
想以前，及川還在可憐巴巴的追在日向身後跑時，每天嘲笑及川就是黑尾最大的樂趣，但是現在兩人終成眷屬後，黑尾實在是感到無聊到了極點。  
   
「欸，做了嗎？」  
「做什麼？」  
看也不看黑尾那張奸詐狡猾的陰險笑臉，及川眼睛直直盯著螢幕、雙手快速的把紙本上的數字打進電腦裡跑數據，過一會兒才空出一隻手拿起桌邊的咖啡喝。  
   
「那個啊！」  
以為及川再裝傻，黑尾表情更加猥褻的重複一次。  
他就不信及川這傢伙是走清純派的，這傢伙肯定是個斯文敗類！  
   
「哪個啊？」  
及川也不耐煩的加重語氣地問。  
   
到底在問哪個做了沒？教練交代的事他明明就乖乖的全都辦了，除了現在手上這件事。  
要不是這次的選手問題一大堆，這些數據他老早就在昨天就做完了，還用得著在自己生日前一天和黑尾一起關在資料室？  
   
「…………你真的不懂？」  
「懂什麼？」  
被黑尾弄到有點生氣地及川終於把椅子轉了個方向、厭煩的看著黑尾，雖然黑尾那張欠扁的表情讓及川覺得不爽。  
   
繼續喝著手上的咖啡，及川想靠咖啡的苦味來沖淡黑尾帶來的怒火。  
   
「你跟小不點上床了嗎？」  
「噗----------！！」  
   
剛喝進嘴裡的咖啡非常完美的以噴霧狀全部噴射出來，沒料到及川會來這招，黑尾的褲管和手上的資料連躲都來不及，馬上被為數不少咖啡噴霧濺到。  
   
「……你可以再骯髒一點。」  
停頓了一下，黑尾冷靜的抽了桌上的面紙擦拭身上的污漬，然後語氣帶著警告意味的說著。  
   
「誰誰誰叫你你你你！！問這什麼什麼什麼麼麼…問問問題！！」  
   
慌張。  
及川很慌張…  
沒錯，及川還沒跟日向發生接吻以上的親密接觸。  
   
「都交往快一個月了，都還沒上床啊…嗯，我們還有機會啊！」  
黑尾的表情更加的欠扁的說，也不知道是認真的還是玩笑，但是這句話已經踩到及川的尾巴，下一秒反應非常激烈的反駁黑尾。  
   
「沒有！！才沒有機會！！小不點一輩子都是我的人！一輩子，都是我及川徹的人！！」  
並沒有忘記所有人都還在肖想日向這顆溫暖又開朗的小太陽，就算是還沒深入交往又怎樣？及川依舊死守著日向，每天為了日向排除外敵…簡直就是日向體外的白血球。  
   
「你的愛也太沉重了，問過小不點了嗎？小不點的終身被你綁得死死的…也真可憐。」  
依舊是笑嘻嘻地說，黑尾似乎是把及川當成排解無聊的出口…或許這就是黑尾對及川表達敵意的方法只是本人沒有自覺罷了。  
   
「你才可憐，你全家都可憐！」  
對於黑尾的問候，及川很有禮貌的問候回去。  
   
「喂！說話留點口德啊！不怕小不點甩了你嗎？」  
「就是不怕所以才不需要對你留情！！」  
   
   
   
「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！」  
「嗚哇！怎，怎麼了！？」  
   
晚上9點，才剛踏出KTV大門的一夥人就被日向的慘叫給嚇得站在原地不敢動，尤其是黃金川…還把包包往頭上放，深怕什麼東西掉下來砸到他的樣子。  
剛拿出手機要確認時間的五色也被日向的慘叫嚇到，不過手機多少有吸引注意力，所以並沒有像其他人一樣驚慌。  
   
面對五色的問題，日向先是臉色發青的安靜了幾秒，然後抖著身體、轉頭去看五色…  
   
「…………忘了，我忘記準備了…及川學長的…及川學長的生日禮物…」  
「哼！就這麼點破事？」  
臉上瞬間掉下五條黑線，五色一臉不在乎的說。  
   
「五色大笨蛋！！你根本不知道大哭的及川學長很難哄！！」  
日向生氣地跑到五色面前指正五色的說詞，說著還激動的抓著五色的衣服。  
「你到底是在跟他交往還是在當他的看護啊？」  
任由著日向抓著自己的衣服，五色依舊是一臉不屑的說。  
   
太好了，這個作戰大成功！  
不愧是國見，完全摸清楚日向就是個記憶力只有三秒鐘的笨蛋。  
   
趁著日向還在抓著自己大聲囔嚷著「五色快點救命！」、「都是你們啦！誰都好快幫我想辦法…」的時候，五色給了剛結完帳、比大家還晚踏出KTV大門的國見一個拇指。  
   
沒錯，這一切的一切都是陰謀。  
   
上午和影山、岩泉吃完中飯，本來想說要一起去買禮物的，但是兩人都表示沒興趣…所以日向只好一個人在商店街逛啊逛的。  
東看西看也不知道該買什麼好，正想要問問好朋友們有什麼意見時，就被黃金川的一通電話約到KTV裡唱歌，完全忘記自己的目的。  
   
一切都是影山先起頭的。  
   
影山先是知道日向要準備禮物，接著分別後就發了訊息給國見，然後國見再請嗨咖黃金川打電話給日向，接著再揪同期被甩的大家來讓日向忘記準備禮物。  
   
眾人：就算被甩也不會讓及川徹好過！  
   
   
「怎麼辦！！」  
「不要緊張，日向。你還有一個禮物可以送及川學長。」  
「什麼？真的嗎！？」  
抓住最後一根救命稻草，日向充滿希望的問著國見。  
   
國見腦袋很好，一定可以解決這個問題的！！  
日向是這麼想的。  
   
「你送他分手就好了。」  
「原來如此！！真是個簡單又實用的禮物……個頭！！」  
並沒有國見騙到，日向假裝上當接著又森七七的吐槽國見的餿主意。  
   
「一定要在今天買嗎？明天才是他的生日不是嗎？」  
面對黃金川的問題，日向幾乎崩潰地說…  
「不行，及川學長在他生日的那一秒一定會跑來我家要生日禮物。所以今天一定得買好…」  
一想到自己上個月生日時的情形，那時候日向簡直快被及川嚇哭了…被日向大罵一頓後，及川才可憐兮兮的拎著禮物恭敬的告白。  
   
「那傢伙這麼不體貼啊！」  
黃金川很難得擺起一張嫌棄的臉。  
   
「啊啊啊啊…不行，我連蛋糕都沒準備！！可惡…只好去便利商店買了。」  
「那我跟你一起去。」  
「啊！我也去…」  
「那我也…」  
「我也去…」  
   
「不要跟過來啦！！」  
夜裡，日向依舊還在為及川的生日禮物奔波。  
   
   
   
剛洗好澡的及川邊用毛巾擦拭頭髮邊看著牆上的時鐘。  
   
快要10點了，好，準備好就去小不點家吧！  
   
並沒有跟日向說好要去日向家裡過生日，就算是壽星也還是想給日向驚喜。  
冰箱冰了要帶去為自己慶生的蛋糕、桌上擺著一束新鮮亮麗的花束，開心的笑了一下，及川加快打理儀容的速度。  
   
“叮咚~♫”  
   
是誰？這麼晚了…  
遲疑一下，及川隨手抓了一件短袖上衣穿上。  
從房間到玄關並不需要多久，但是門鈴卻響得不耐煩的樣子。用大門上的貓眼看了一下外面，及川慌張的把門打開，途中還忘記防盜鎖還沒解鎖，硬扳了好幾下門把才注意到。  
   
「小不點！？」  
「嘿嘿，及川學長~生日快樂！！」  
看起來像是跑過來的日向單手提著便利商店的袋子，趁著及川還沒回神的時候將袋子塞在及川手上。  
   
「給及川學長的生日禮物，對不起…不是什麼好東西。」  
下意識的打開看，及川感動得差點哭出來…  
就算是便利商店的麵包也沒關係，這是日向第一次送的禮物，而且還是日向特地送過來的禮物！  
   
「不會！我很喜歡！！謝謝你…嗚嗚…」  
「不是吧！等等，及川學長你哭什麼啦？」  
本來還以為會被及川嫌棄，沒想到居然這麼喜歡…便利商店的牛奶麵包。  
日向邊抱著還在哭哭的及川，然後單純的以為及川是因為太喜歡牛奶麵包所以才高興得哭出來。  
   
   
夜晚的風很涼，及川感動完不久就把日向帶進家裡。  
   
一整天的奔波也讓日向出了不少汗，並不是沒有在及川家裡留宿過…看及川因為自己亂抓結帳的禮物而感動成這樣，日向實在是很不好意思地想補償一下及川，於是提出了陪及川過生日的追加禮物。  
   
「之前留宿的衣服和盥洗用具還在吧？及川學長方便讓我住一晚嗎？」  
「！！！當、然！！小不點想住的話，一晚還是一輩子都沒問題！！」  
   
簡直就是喜從天降。  
日向意外的來訪和意外的發展實在是讓及川樂壞了，但兩人並沒有多想太多，就單純只是留宿而已。  
   
趁著日向去浴室洗澡時，及川便開始在廚房忙進忙出…  
   
原本要帶去日向家的蛋糕已經被及川取出來，擺進大白盤裡帶去客廳待命、桌上的花束也被及川用高雅的花瓶裝起來放在客廳裝飾，今天回家時順路去買的DVD也被放在客廳的桌上等著和日向一起看。  
原本準備要帶去日向家裡的物品都一一被及川拿出來，趁著日向不在的這段期間，及川努力的把客廳布置得很有浪漫的氣息。  
   
「我洗好了…嗚哇！及川學長，你準備的也太快了！」  
「嗯？會嗎？大概是因為我本來就打算要帶去你家的東西已經準備好的關係吧！」  
   
……果然跟我想的一樣，及川學長真的會在生日的第一秒跑來我家敲門。  
日向默默地看著眼前的及川害臊的摸鼻子，然後暗自稱讚自己是未卜先知…  
   
   
「既然小不點來了，那我們提早慶祝吧！」  
「還快兩個小時呢！」  
「沒關係啦！壽星說了算，我最大！」  
「明明就還沒生日~」  
   
笑著讓及川把自己帶去客廳的沙發上坐，燈光美氣氛佳的情調也讓日向開始期待眼前的蛋糕的味道。  
點起蠟燭、唱著生日快樂歌，接著無視第三個願望要藏在心裡的規則，及川大聲的喊出“希望可以一輩子和小不點在一起”後才吹熄蠟燭，簡單又愉快的生日就這樣提早的渡過。  
   
邊聊天邊解決完桌上的生日蛋糕，及川獻寶似的把DVD拿出來給日向看，接著又把規畫好的秘密行程一口氣報告給日向。  
   
「對了，要不要看DVD？反正離12點還有時間，看完我們再睡，明天早上一起吃完早餐後再去遊樂園玩，你不是很想要去不久前新開幕的那間嗎？」  
   
接著，及川從DVD的内盒裡抽出兩張門票。  
「我已經買好票了！」  
「嗚喔！！去、我要去！！」  
   
眼睛裡閃著漂亮的光芒，日向開心的贊成及川的規劃。  
先不說要去遊樂園的事，光是及川手上的DVD就讓日向覺得心情很好…那部片是日向不久前才無心的說出“好像很好看…”，沒想到及川居然有注意到。  
   
   
   
螢幕盡職的播著電影的內容，但是坐躺在及川身上的日向已經被溫度適中的空調和暖呼呼的靠墊給催眠的睡著…一開始及川還沒發現，在影片播到最有趣的部份時及川才發現懷裡的小不點不知道什麼時候睡著了。  
   
「小不點、小不點………翔~陽~」  
及川小聲地在日向耳邊輕喊、手指輕輕的捏幾下日向的臉頰，但日向給的反應依舊是沉睡…  
   
呃…這部電影才開始沒一個小時耶！  
   
默默的接受日向已經睡著的事實，及川嘆了口氣，動作輕盈的把影片退出、電視關掉，然後才小心翼翼的抱著日向回房休息。  
   
   
   
「難得自己來找我，但是卻睡著了…」  
再30分鐘就生日的壽星動作小心的把房裡的空調打開、燈光調暗，然後深怕吵醒日向一樣慢慢地坐在床沿捏著日向的臉頰。  
   
就算是這樣還是很開心。  
雖然很開心但還是覺得遺憾。  
   
看著熟睡的日向，及川耳邊突然傳來一陣熟悉聲音…  
   
『你和小不點上床了嗎？』  
   
那是黑尾的聲音。  
及川知道，但及川不願意強迫日向。  
   
他喜歡日向的勇氣、日向的決心、日向的直覺、日向的果斷、日向的溫柔……  
他喜歡日向在他身邊開心展開笑容的表情，所以一直一直的等、一直一直的守著。  
但是好像快不行了…  
如果再不給點甜蜜的獎勵，他就快失去理智去襲擊日向了。  
而且最重要的資訊已經被最危險的人給嗅到了，誰知道黑尾那傢伙會不會利用這點去慫恿本來還守在城堡下的人一股作氣的進攻上來？  
   
擔心。  
很擔心。  
非常擔心。  
   
就趁這個機會襲擊日向吧？  
不行，不可以！不能利用日向的溫柔做這種事！！  
   
反正日向都睡著了，不弄醒日向做什麼都可以吧？  
可以個頭！不要忘記日向是特地來幫你慶生的，你要背叛日向嗎？  
   
只要裝可憐的說這是我想要的生日禮物就行了，日向一定會原諒你。  
不准！不准利用日向的良心！  
   
『我們還有機會啊…』  
   
對，如果我不和小不點更進一步…那一定會被搶走！！  
覬覦小不點的人這麼多，不快點搶下的話…不快點的話…  
   
「…………翔陽，我一直很愛很愛你喔！」  
日向要是醒了，我就停手。  
「…………」  
熟睡中的日向根本聽不見及川的再告白，甚至連回應都沒有。  
   
「及川學長這麼愛你，翔陽給點甜頭也是應該的吧！」  
日向要是醒了，我就停手。  
「…………」  
既然沒有回應，那做什麼都是可以的吧！  
   
日向要是醒了，我就停手。  
但日向要是沒有醒，我就可以繼續！  
   
   
   
手指撫摸著到現在才親近過寥寥幾次的唇瓣，及川動作輕柔的用手指把日向的小嘴撐開一點縫隙，接著毫無猶豫的讓自己的舌頭進入日向柔軟的口腔裡。  
   
這才叫接吻，之前和日向的只是嘴唇碰嘴唇而已。  
   
為了不要驚擾日向醒來，及川的深吻並沒有逗留太久。  
離開日向的嘴唇時，及川還是是忍不住讓細細的銀絲交織出淫迷的氣氛…  
   
「翔陽…這才是真正的接吻喔~♫」  
幾乎是氣音的在日向的耳邊解說，及川對於偷襲成功這件事感到興奮和驕傲。  
   
輕咬著日向的耳翼、舌尖描繪著耳廓的凹陷，接著再探進狹窄又陰暗的外耳道，炙熱的舌頭所到之處都留下濕潤的痕跡。  
   
「小翔~再不醒來，及川學長要做更過分的事了喔~♫」  
舔著耳垂下方的頸部，及川嘴上要日向快點醒來，但心裡卻祈禱日向繼續昏睡…這種矛盾的心態更是壯大了及川心中悖德的興奮。  
   
輕舔、吸允，日向白淨的脖子漸漸染上濕潤的紅點…全部都是及川一點一滴留下的。  
鎖骨被大小適中的衣服包裹住，及川這才停下侵略的動作…  
   
「抱歉了，誰叫小翔怎麼叫都叫不醒呢…」  
熟睡的日向全身癱軟的任由及川擺弄，為了脫下礙事的上衣，及川先是把日向的雙手舉起，接下來才慢慢地脫下日向的上衣。  
但是及川並沒有全部脫下，似乎是想防備什麼的樣子，上衣到了手腕的地方就停了，還順道把日向的雙手跟衣服纏在一起…  
   
有點熱，開了空調的房間還是覺得很熱。  
及川撐起身體把自己的上衣脫掉，這時他才覺得剛剛那令人窒息的熱度有下降的趨勢。  
   
「小翔也覺得很熱吧！所以不能怪及川學長脫掉你的衣服喔…」  
俯下身，及川在日向柔軟的臉頰上溫柔的親了一口。  
   
光著上身的日向簡直擁有魔力一般，就算是不做任何動作也能夠讓及川興奮到不行。  
白皙的頸部已經被侵略了，形狀姣好的鎖骨、粉嫩無瑕的紅梅、光滑潔淨的身段都再再的誘惑及川給予征服的痕跡。  
   
「小翔…小翔…」  
下半身的躁動讓及川忍不住更加貼近日向尚未有反應的稚嫩，輕聲的喊著摯愛的暱稱、帶著甜膩撒嬌的語調喘息著，及川更是大膽的在日向的鎖骨和胸前留下一朵朵紅花和淺淺的征服印記…  
   
已經被標記的地盤越來越多，就連日向的手臂、腋下和腰側也不放過。  
光潔的身軀漸漸的被及川佔領，白潔的皮膚染上光亮的水痕和淡紅色的斑點…  
   
怎麼辦？  
我的小翔還是沒有醒…  
就算快要被吃掉了，我的小翔還是一點掙扎都沒有的任我取用♥

喘息著，及川顫抖著雙手脫下日向的短褲和內褲，現在…日向已經是全身光裸的呈現在及川的眼前。  
就算被及川難以忍耐的粗大磨蹭也還是跟主人一樣，乖乖的睡在小巧的位置上、腹部跟著呼吸一縮一縮的，簡直就是在誘惑及川勇猛的佔有。

這是何等神聖的一刻！

及川簡直快哭出來了，日向的裸體也太尊！！  
有沒有小天使睡著會變成光翼大天使的八卦啊？  
   
脹大的下身讓及川忍不住把自己的夥伴放出來透氣，日向安靜的稚嫩和及川凶狠的粗大成了明顯的對比，這種無心比較更是讓及川心中澎派到差點交代在日向身上。  
   
啊…啊…  
要是小翔寶貝再不清醒，這個醜陋的東西就要進去小翔的身體裡了…  
我的髒東西就要把小翔的純潔給狠狠踐踏了♥

「哈…哈哈…哈…小翔再不清醒，我就要變成人渣了呢~♫」  
   
放肆的把日向的雙腿大張好讓自己可以跪坐在日向的雙腿之間，及川已經不管接下來的動作會不會吵醒日向了…幾乎快失去理智的思緒已經來不及控制及川越漸情色的動作。  
   
調整好姿勢讓自己的粗大緊貼著日向的純潔，及川托起日向的背小心翼翼的撐起一點高度，接著毫不客氣的把日向胸前的紅梅一口氣含進嘴裡…  
   
「……嗚…嗯…」  
及川的大動作似乎讓日向覺得不舒服，但是已經停不下來了。  
舌頭靈活的逗弄、輕咬、吸允甚至用舌尖去滑弄敏感的乳尖，雖然這些舉動都讓日向忍不住悶哼和皺眉，但卻不見有甦醒的意思。  
   
放開已經被欺負到發紅的一邊，及川轉而攻佔被冷落的一方。  
嘴裡用著一樣的方式欺負著、耳邊享受著日向難受的悶哼，托著背後雙手情色的來回撫摸…  
這一切的動作讓及川蓬勃的下身察覺到日向乖巧的稚嫩開始慢慢的甦醒。  
   
太好了！  
我的小寶貝也是有感覺的，這樣就不算是強迫小翔了對吧！  
我的小翔也對我有感覺…太好了…我的小翔也很愛我這樣做…  
   
強制把犯罪當成兩情相悅，及川的腦袋已經被情慾控制住了。  
   
有些捨不得的離開日向的胸前，及川邪惡的讓自己舌尖和日向的乳尖牽出清晰的銀絲後才肯轉移陣地。繼續沿著姣好的身段舔咬，及川不放過任何地方的從胸部到腹部都留下淫瀰又下流的痕跡，最後…終於到日向純潔的稚嫩。  
   
經過及川不斷地挑逗，等級和身形都差很多的稚嫩也醒了一半。  
   
翔陽…  
翔陽、翔陽…  
翔陽、翔陽、翔陽…  
   
過度興奮讓及川覺得窒息，悖德的罪惡感在此時已經變成最大的幫凶。  
及川流著汗、喘著氣，托著日向背部的雙手緊緊地抓著日向的雙腳，然後讓日向柔軟的身體擺出C字型的樣子，好讓自己品嘗那至高無上的純潔…  
   
「……嗚……嗚嗚…」  
很明顯的，及川這樣的舉動讓日向更加不舒服的掙扎，但一切都太晚了，就算日向想逃出這場掠奪也無法找到機會。  
一口含下自己親手挑逗起來的稚嫩，及川再也忍不住的大力吞吐、舌頭也很有技巧的磨蹭那小小的頂端，就連狹窄的鈴口也被猥褻的舌尖不斷的戳弄，過大的刺激終於把日向給叫醒了。  
   
「嗚嗯………！！！」  
   
不敢相信。  
不能相信。  
   
「不、嗚嗚…不要！放開、放開…啊啊…」  
過於敏感的下身已經被及川緊緊的抓牢，就算是日向想用踢的也使不上力、一開始就被纏這的雙手也只能從頭上放下而已，嬌小的身形和不算修長的手根本就溝不到正賣力舔弄的及川的腦袋…  
   
被情慾、羞恥、不甘心的心情重重打擊，日向只能紅著眼眶、留下不知道是被氣的還是被快感玩弄到哭的淚水。  
   
「啊…啊…！不要、不要…放開，啊啊…嗚嗯…」  
   
難過，非常難過。  
   
就算是被淚水沾濕的視線還是能看得出來，眼前的及川很陌生，一點都不像是對自己疼愛有加的及川…那個動不動就哭的及川學長才不會有這麼雄性的表情！！  
   
「小翔好像快不行了…哈哈，小翔的第一次我會好好喝下去的…」  
「等…等…不要，及川學長！！」  
好不容易等到及川願意放開那難以開口描述的地方，日向著急得想要抓住及川。  
   
「怎麼了？小翔想跟及川學長一起去嗎？」  
舌頭很自然得舔掉滑落到嘴唇旁邊的汗，及川滿是侵略的視線注意到了日向慌張身來的手，抓緊日向腰部的手因為日向拼命的伸手而做了一點調整。  
   
一手從日向的腰側移到膝蓋的内側，然後還是不給日向有機會掙扎的強迫日向暴露出最隱密的私處、另一手則是順著日向的期待，溫柔的抓著日向的手，但卻是把日向的手從大腿下方繞過，讓日向看起來就像是自己扳開大腿任由及川侵略。  
   
「不是、不是！！不要這樣…及川學長，把溫柔的及川學長還我…嗚嗚…」  
   
我的及川學長是那個給點甜頭就會笑得像小孩子一樣。  
我的及川學長是那個受一點點委屈就會哭得和小孩子一樣。  
我的及川學長是那個一點點都不會強迫我的溫柔學長，他才擺不出這麼雄性又有費洛蒙的表情！  
我的及川學長才不是這麼有魅力的雄性侵略型帥哥！！

 

再說及川學長這麼愛哭，退一百萬步都是我在上面吧！！  
   
「………哈哈…我的小翔好像太小看我了呢。」  
   
握緊日向的手，及川給了日向的手背一個帶著聲響的吻。  
及川讀懂了日向心裡想得所有事…那雙眼睛騙不了人、那副表情已經把所有疑問都表現出來。  
   
我的小寶貝居然以為我是在下面？  
   
「嗚嗚…不要，你騙我！你騙我…」  
「我沒騙你，是你自己誤會。」  
面對日向的指控，及川慢條斯理的說明，接著又甜膩的啃咬日向的小手。  
感受到日向想收回自己的手，及川嘴角邪惡的笑了一下，不著痕跡的更加用力抓著。  
   
「……難不成你以為我不做任何動作是要等你壓我嗎？」  
「！！！」  
「喔？我的小寶貝該不會是想要等自己心理建設好再找機會壓我？」  
   
一語中的。  
   
「才、才沒有…才、才不是…嗚嗚…你放開、你放開我們有話好說…」  
那一點點心思早就被及川給看出來，就算日向矢口否認。  
   
「不要~♫」  
「嗚嗯！！」  
我的天，我的小寶貝翔陽小天使怎麼會這麼可愛！！  
不過這種想反攻的心態可不行，一定要給我的寶貝一個深刻的教訓才行。  
   
打定好主意，及川一把拉扯掉纏著日向雙手的束縛，然後抓著日向的雙手逼著日向做出撐開雙腿的姿勢，當然及川的手也好好的壓著。  
   
一臉不甘心又著急的小臉蛋和M字腿大開的姿勢真是令人受不了…  
   
挺立的稚嫩又再一次的被及川含進嘴裡玩弄，清醒的日向清清楚楚的看著自己平常不太去觸碰的地方居然被別人含進嘴裡吸允！？  
   
「不要！髒…啊…很髒…嗚哇…啊…」  
及川的作為重重的打擊到日向幼小的心靈和道德感，這種衝擊讓日向忍不住哭喊出來。被牢牢抓緊的手無法自由的行動、被緊緊牽制的腿無法自由控制，日向能睜大眼睛留著淚水，然後搖著頭哀求及川停止住種行為。  
   
「討厭…啊…啊~」  
嘴裡勤勞的挑弄日向敏感的稚嫩，及川毫不客氣的連續攻擊日向最有快感的弱點，果然不出多久日向的呻吟裡就帶著情慾的快感。  
   
「嗚嗯~不、不行…啊啊~不要這樣、不要、不…啊…啊…啊啊啊！！」  
過度的快感讓日向只能奮力揚起頭、拱著被抬高的腰，然後再慢慢的癱軟，接著顫抖…  
泛著淚水的雙眸一連一點閉眼的力氣都沒有，只能看著及川像是吃了什麼美食一樣的吞嚥進去。  
   
討厭…  
好髒…  
不要…  
幾乎是在同時，過度刺激的畫面讓日向害怕的哭了起來。  
   
「嗚哇哇哇…不要，討厭！我討厭及川學長…嗚嗚…討厭！！」  
「不准討厭我。」  
   
弱小的日向、哭泣的日向、接近崩潰的日向…  
啊啊…我的小翔不管怎樣都好漂亮，這樣的小翔是我一個人的，我的！！  
   
就像是及川讓日向害怕一樣，日向的害怕讓及川更加的興奮。  
下一秒，及川毫無猶豫的就往更加隱密的地方進攻、朝著連主人都沒看過的純潔…  
   
「不行！！」  
「………」  
沒有理會日向接近嘶吼的拒絕和掙扎，及川像是飢渴的野獸惡狠狠的對日向的後穴不斷地用舌頭舔弄、用舌刺探，每一下都送進不少津液、每一下都讓日向充滿快感。  
   
「不要、不要…及川學長…嗚嗚…我、我用嘴巴幫你…不要，不要用那裏…」  
「…………」  
「拜託，拜託…及川學長，不要這樣…嗚嗚…」  
「………真的？」  
真的忍到有點痛的及川本來是想努力到日向嬌嫩鬆軟後再一鼓作氣的把日向吃掉，不過既然日向哭得這麼可憐，而且還可以讓日向那張小小的嘴吸允自己醜陋的東西…  
   
「嗚嗚…真、真的。」  
努力哭得很可憐，日向乖巧的點頭。  
   
打從剛剛被及川的雄性表情嚇到後，日向就知道今天一定逃不了了。  
能夠攻下及川是最完美的劇本，但日向也不是沒想過被及川壓倒的時候該怎麼辦…  
   
總之只要讓及川學長忍不住出來，我就有逃走的勝算。  
   
「也好，來~小翔要好好含著，要是咬到或是讓我不舒服…我就要用小翔的身體賠罪喔…」  
很乾脆的放日向的手腳自由，及川一邊說一邊讓日向趴跪在自己的粗大前面，然後語帶威脅的用手指撫摸在已經濕潤的嬌嫩。  
   
剛剛因為體位的關係一直都沒有看見及川的凶器，現在被強迫正面面對…  
   
日向簡直想賞自己一巴掌，幹嘛提出這麼艱鉅的提案！！根本不記得及川說了什麼，日向顫抖的抬起頭面對雄到不能再雄的及川，然後開口求饒…  
   
「我可以改用手嗎…」  
「不行~♥」  
就知道這個小傢伙容易出爾凡爾。  
及川笑著拒絕日向，然後手指毫不留情的擠進柔軟的穴口。  
   
「嗚哇…不要！！嗚嗚…我做，我做就是了…」  
警告大於威脅的行為徹底讓日向學乖了，撐住身體的雙手討好似的抓著及川的大腿，泛著淚光的雙眸可憐兮兮的哀求及川。  
   
「嗯，小翔~你要抓好我的才行。」  
就知道我的小翔寶貝再耍小聰明，跟國見和月島他們混在一起智商確實提升不少吶！  
   
抓著日向的小手，及川耐心的引導日向乖乖的握緊自己的粗大，不准在耍小聰明…還埋在嬌嫩裡的手指也動了幾下表示警告。  
   
「嗚…你拿開，手指…拿開…」  
「嗯？」  
「嗚…我做，我做…」  
   
這次日向終於乖乖的做了。  
   
雙手握著及川出大的根部，日向不急著討好敏感的前端。  
探出小嘴的舌不慌不忙的沿著猙獰的青莖舔舐，沒多久及川的柱身就沾染上晶瑩的水痕…  
接著是柱身下的球體，日向也乖乖的伺候了。  
   
「…………嘖！」  
我的小寶貝到底是去那裡學這種技巧的！？  
不舔還好，一被日向舔及川就得拿出意志力讓自己不要繳械。  
   
真的怕及川撞進裡面來，日向一聽到及川的彈舌聲立刻紅著眼眶用可憐兮兮的表情看著及川，但這種後果只會讓及川更加把持不住而已。  
   
「及、及川學長…我、我哪裡做不好了？」  
「……………沒事，繼續。」  
哪裡做不好？  
就是做得太好了我才火大！！  
   
繼續舔這眼前的粗大，這下子日向變得更加小心翼翼，小巧的紅舌舔著、斗大的眼眸直直望著，及川簡直快被日向示弱的表情和情色的小嘴給逼到極限。  
   
「……嗚嗯！！」  
「！！」  
及川的悶哼嚇到日向，害怕及川覺得不舒服，日向趕緊張大小嘴、一口氣把濕潤的前端一口含進最深處。  
   
「哈啊…小、小不點…」  
「！！…嗚嗚…嗚嗯…嗚嗚！！」  
過度的快感讓及川忍不住喘著氣，一手摸著日向柔軟的髮絲、另一手違背誓言的悄悄在日向的嬌嫩裡移動，查覺到被欺騙的日向慌張的把及川的東西吐出來，但是後腦杓卻被及川給壓住了。  
   
「哈啊…哈啊…翔陽，太棒了！我的小寶貝…」  
再也忍不住的小力擺動腰部，及川一臉陶醉的誇獎日向的能幹、一手殘忍的壓著日向的小腦袋不讓逃脫。直到日向忍不住開始捶打及川的大腿時，及川才遺憾的拉開日向，好讓日向可以喘口氣。  
   
「咳咳…咳咳！！咳…騙子，你這個騙子！！嗚嗯…」  
真的只讓日向喘幾氣，及川馬上就用說謊的嘴緊緊的堵住口出惡言的小嘴，接著，埋在嬌嫩裡的手指更加放肆的前進、旋轉、開合、揉壓，像是在找甚麼東西似的。  
   
「嗚嗯！不…哈嗯…」  
一點都不給日向脫逃的機會，只要日向一掙脫及川的吻，及川下一秒就以更猛烈的攻勢捕捉回來、在嬌嫩裡的手指更加卑劣的挑逗。  
   
漸漸的，日向也開始興奮起來…不知道是缺氧還是被及川猛烈的刺激的緣故。  
   
「不…不要…」  
「小翔，小翔…不用怕，交給我…你所有的一切…」  
拒絕及川的動作越來越無力，漸漸的…日向的拒絕變成迎合，但是轉不過來的小腦袋依舊還是操控著小嘴吐出拒絕的話語。  
   
日向的嬌嫩已經柔軟到可以容納下及川的四指，敏感的嬌嫩和過度的挑逗都讓日向頭昏腦脹，任由及川對他為所欲為。  
   
時起最後的溫柔，及川把癱軟的日向趟倒在床上、接著抬高日向的腰，趁著嬌嫩的入口還沒緊閉之前，及川一鼓作氣的侵占日向的純潔…  
   
「啊…啊啊…啊啊………啊~」  
「哈啊…哈啊！小翔、小翔…」  
   
早已無力的日向這樣讓及川撐開雙腿、狠狠的侵略，過度粗長的凶器在塞滿日向深處時，缺乏安慰的稚嫩居然毫無預計的達到高潮，這讓及川更加興奮的不斷進攻、不斷掠奪…  
   
身體最敏感的地方已經被及川毫不保留的玷汙了，發洩完後的日向還沒挺過前方的快感、後方最敏感的前列腺又被及川凶狠的欺負，被快感、情慾以及及川那過度雄性的表情刺激的日向，不知不覺的對誘騙他的及川哀求著、討好著…  
   
「哈啊…哈啊…喜歡…歡…」  
「翔陽…喜歡嗎？哈啊…哈啊…喜歡我這樣對你嗎？」  
大力的衝撞初嘗性愛的嬌嫩，被情慾掌管的及川露出日向最喜歡的掠奪表情，明知故問。  
   
內壁被粗魯的對待卻不討厭，反而還緊緊的吸附著不讓及川的粗大順利抽動，日向的瞳孔完全變成了心型、自由的雙臂努力的伸向及川…  
   
「喜…歡…啊啊啊~再多一點…啊啊~徹…徹~」  
「嗚！！！小翔！！」  
大力的把等待擁抱的日向緊緊抱進懷裡，及川奮力的把等待發洩的慾望狠狠的撞進日向的最深處，然後在日向最敏感、最深處的地方標記自己的痕跡和型狀…  
   
「愛你，我愛你…翔陽…」  
「我也愛著…一直一直的…愛著徹…」  
「！！」  
   
沒有聽漏日向失神之前的告白，第一次的體驗日向一次就被及川欺負到暈過去。  
自責歸自責，但是能因為這樣而聽到日向的告白…及川也覺得值得了！！  
   
   
   
   
「翔陽對不起！！！」  
「哼！」  
   
日向暈過去後，及川非常紳士自己去浴室解決剩下的彈藥，還幫日向清理身體的任何一處，包括上藥和換床單都不眠不休的一手包辦。  
本來以為只要好好抱著日向睡一覺就沒事了，沒想到一大早的就被日向踢下床，然後跪在地板求原諒…  
   
「翔陽…拜託，要我做甚麼都行…只要原諒我！我也是一時鬼迷心竅…」  
「都把我欺負到暈過去了還敢說什麼鬼迷心竅！？」  
   
瞪大眼睛，日向對於及川的說詞非常不諒解。  
鬼迷心竅？感情我日向翔陽是鬼了！？  
   
「不是不是！！還…來不是因為翔陽睡著了…毫無防備的翔陽實在太誘人…」  
   
一想到昨晚的情節，及川不由得越說越小聲…  
啊，糟糕…在這種情況興奮起來可要不得啊！！  
   
「及川學長！！」  
「是！！」  
   
就算是全身光裸只有一件被子包住的日向依舊是美到不行…  
有本事面對一臉怒氣的日向還敢分神的也只有及川了。  
   
「我要跟你分手。」  
「！！！！！！！」  
   
一瞬間，及川的時間暫停了。  
幾乎是連呼吸都沒有，及川就呆呆的跪在日向面前動都不動…  
   
「………………」  
「………………」  
   
…  
……  
………  
…………  
   
「………………開玩笑的。」  
「小翔！！！！！！！！！」  
   
又哭了，這才是我認識的及川學長嘛！  
 安慰似的撫摸衝過來抱著自己痛哭的及川的腦袋，日向露出無奈的表情。  
   
   
   
雖然昨晚那雄到不行的及川學長也很棒，但我還是比較喜歡這個哭哭啼啼的及川學長…  
   
哼哼，才不是及川學長抓到我呢！  
而是我纏上及川學長了喔！  
   
   
   
默默的…在及川看不見的角度，日向對著沒有人的角落露出了小惡魔的表情…  
   
   
全部都是我的了喔！  
所有、所有的及川學長，都是我日向翔陽的。

 

生日快樂，及川學長！！  
你真正的禮物就是成為我日向翔陽的人喔~♥

END


End file.
